The present disclosure is generally directed to data storage, and more particularly to providing anticipatory track switching on a storage media.
Data access (e.g., reading and writing) operations within an electronic data storage device may be random at times. That is, there may be no discernable pattern between the locations on the storage media where a transducer head is to be moved to complete data access operations. However, in other cases the locations on the storage media where the transducer will be moved may be known ahead of time, before a current data access operation is complete.